winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kool Princess
hi my name is aaliyah aaliyah1023 Hi im new so I need help! BTW im Shannon! Please talk to me! Bloomroxymagicwinx 16:06, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hey can you make me admin?? tiff 12:55, May 15, 2012 (UTC)Winx Club Fan:Stellatiff 12:55, May 15, 2012 (UTC) hello kool! princess.wanna be my friend thanx and sure i also use ms painyt and liona is koooool as you!SARAH hyder 15:52, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Ummm..... Hi Kool Princess i really love your fairy can you plz teach me how to do that ? plz plz plz 18:02, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ... I hope it'll be useful to you :D!}} sure!it's here .it's not proffesional but i think they are nice! Dude i use ms paint and i still go to school as rose said.and i am also stacked with tons of homework.it is not that easy to go to school like this.but i am o.k really! Hey Kool Princess. Thnx 4 leaving a message on my talk page. B.T.W, can u b my friend? Thnx, NA8321 05:06, June 30, 2012 (UTC)Najmah :D! Wow! Going out from the country huh? That's sound cool :D! I'd never ever out of my country for once :P! I spent 1 week of June to visit another city in my country which is really close to my city, and I went back for a couple weeks :D! My plans isn't a great plans after all. I live in a seaside city so I mainly go to the beach, swimming and make sand castle with my siblings, cousins. I also help them in studying, go to the bookstores, the parks, pagodas :D. That's all. I think I'll spend sometimes for myself and my friends, too :x! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 07:49, July 5, 2012 (UTC) How can you get talk box? Thanks Bloom peters 06:37, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Amazing profile!Araville (talk) 23:18, August 10, 2012 (UTC)Araville Guevarra! hello. i read your profile. We talked for a few times. i hope you can have time to edit here. I cannot believe it.....I WAS BORN ON JUNE 12th TOO! ^^ Hotaru (talk) 04:48, March 17, 2013 (UTC)tiff HI! How did you draw this? -- Stellamusa101 ~ Respect Victoria Justice 10:54, July 13, 2013 (UTC) A Request From Wikia Hey Kool Princess, My name is Alessandra and I'm an employee of Wikia. We are looking to learn more about female fans and what drives their passion for their favorite TV shows and movies. We've created a quick survey that shouldn't take more than 5 minutes of your time. So if you are a female and you are passionate about TV or movies, please click here - we'd really appreciate your insight. Take the survey here: https://wikia.qualtrics.com/SE/?SID=SV_eXOLSpzwhZvpqwR Thanks, Abarlas (talk) 18:24, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi Winxstyle (talk) 23:25, February 23, 2014 (UTC)Winxstyle Admin/Bureaucrat Right Hi. As you have not logged in and/or made any contributions for a while, and the wiki also lacks of active admin in charge, I am asking if you still want to contribute in this wiki as admin/bureaucrat? If no, are you are willing to step down the admin/bureaucrat status and save a plot for the other active users becoming admin? Please leave a respond in my talk page with the title of the message as "Re: Admin/Bureaucrat Right". I will wait for your respond in a week. After a week, if there is no responds from you, your rights will be revoke. Thank you very much for your time. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 05:46, June 29, 2015 (UTC)